


Avengers on the Enterprise

by RamenCat



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Star Trek: The Original Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Are at least all pretty subtle, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pairings May Change, Playing fast and loose with Marvel Canon here, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Spideypool is both the established and secret relationship, Swearing, Team Red, just so y'all know, this is discontinued, what even is marvel canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenCat/pseuds/RamenCat
Summary: The Marvel/Star Trek:TOS crossover fanfiction nobody asked for. A mysterious inhuman  transports the Avengers into the Star Trek dimension to avoid the events of Civil War. Bucky, Daredevil, Deadpool, and Spider-Man follow. The team has to resolve their differences and figure out a way back, all while dealing with life on the U.S.S. enterprise. Plays a bit with Marvel canon, since Marvel canon is so fluid. Mostly gen, pairings are all pretty background so far; the author sucks at summaries. Перевод на русский/Translation in Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5489728 credit to the wonderful Sasha. :)





	1. Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic takes place after Age of Ultron, just barely into Civil War. My Deadpool and Spider-Man, and world in general, are a bit mishmash of the MCU and comics. Peter's in his early twenties, and Deadpool never had Vanessa. I'm basically using the David Aja/Matt Fraction comic Hawkeye, so he's deaf, and isn't married(but was previously married to Mockingbird). Pairings may not be written in much, if only because the author can't write romance, but they're there if you squint. This is my first fanfic, so I'd really appreciate an R&R or kudos!

POV TONY

Tony opened his eyes to blinding light. And immediately closed them.

“Wha…” he attempted to crack them open, allowing his eyes to adjust to the painful brilliance. He glanced around. Holy shit. Hoooolyyy shit. Okay, wow, this was not good. This was bad even by his standards, which was really fuckin’ saying something. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Thor were in the room with him, all asleep. What the fuck. He hadn't seen Bruce or Thor since they’d dealt with Ultron, and the last time he’d seen Clint was, like, a month ago. He had been carrying a duffel bag of money at the time- Tony hadn’t asked.

Shit. Bruce was waking up now, oh fuck. Actually, how the hell did he wake up first? If they’d been drugged, surely Steve or Thor would have woken up first? Tony cleared his errant thoughts; he had bigger problems.

“Bruce?” he ventured. “Bruce, buddy it's Tony, it's okay, you aren't in danger right now, everything's fine,” Tony lied. After all, he really wasn't prepared to deal with ‘the other guy’ right now.

“Tony? What happened? Where…” Bruce trailed off.

“That's what we're trying to figure out. But you gotta stay calm, okay? This space is small, and-”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Thanks, Tony.” Bruce flashed a weak grin, and slowly sat up. An expression of barely shielded melancholy washed across his face as his gaze trailed over Natasha. Tony winced. That was going to be awkward.

“What the fuck?” Oh. Clint was awake, then.

“Yeah, we don't know either,” Tony responded. He looked over, and Natasha was sitting in a lotus position, face blank. He absentmindedly wondered how he'd missed her arousal.

“My friends? How did I get here? What has happened?” Thor yawned. Tony didn’t understand how Thor could be slow to wake up in a situation like this. He didn’t even sound that freaked out, just confused. Tony chocked it up to cultural differences.

“I… was in Asgard. How could I possibly have traversed the realms without my own knowledge?” He questioned. Before anyone could respond, Steve jumped to his feet in a single bound, dressed in all his patriotic regalia. Tony was jealous; he always wished he could do that. Maybe he could write a program for the suit? No, that was stupid. He had jets in his feet and hands. That was cooler than everyone else's physical ability. Tony was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when Steve spoke up.

“Fill me in?” he asked.

“We… really don't know much at all, here. We're kinda flying blind,” Tony replied.

“Well, that makes things simple. What were the last things you remember?” Steve addressed the group.

“I was- shit. I was on live TV. That's- that's not good. Hey, at least I was in my suit. Hey, wait, we're all in combat gear. What are the odds of that? Actually, this is really weird.”

“Tony-” Clint attempted.

“No, really. What percentage of the time do you think we are all wearing our gear? I usually wear mine, like, a few hours a day. I guess Natasha and Thor wear their gear like all the time,but when was the last time you put that thing on, Steve? Like, really put it on? Why even-”

“TONY!” Clint interrupted.

“You're rambling. Not very helpful,” Bruce stated.

“Oh. Yeah, sorry about that.”

“So, what _do_ we know?” Clint questioned.

“We know that someone or something grabbed all of us, regardless of location. They chose a time when we were all prepared, but somehow managed to catch us unawares and bring us… wherever this is,” Steve answered. The group nodded in assent.

“The only question is: Who would have reason to do this? Who would have the _power_ to do this?” Suddenly, a whirl of orange sparks formed in the corner of the room. It widened, revealing a striking figure. A man stepped out of the portal, and it closed behind him.

The man had coffee-colored skin, offset by the stunning platinum blonde color of his long hair. Elegant robes flowed around him, a combination of royal blue and golden cream. His eyes were lined with kohl; glinting silver coins set in an elven face like drops of dew suspended in a spider’s web. He tilted his head minutely in an owl-like gesture, which revealed the golden earrings, loops, and chains that covered his ears.

“I was the one who brought you here,” the mysterious man said. His accent was unplaceable. His voice drifted around one's ears in a lilting fashion; almost as if it were a song. It sounded to Tony as something ancient; something long forgotten, buried in humanity’s racial memory. Something just barely out of reach, yet impossible to ever find.

“Who _are_ you? What do you want?” Tony demanded.

“My name is Alte, and thou shall not trouble this world with your shallow and pointless war.” the figure announced.

“ _What_ war? There is no war! And if there was, humanity would need _us_ to defend them!” Tony exclaimed, all indignation and anger. Alte raised an eyebrow and glared condescendingly; the kind of look that one might give a petulant child who had asked why they couldn't drive the car home.

“There would have been, had I not intervened. Many would have died in the aftermath.” Alte’s solemn voice echoed throughout the room. He did something complicated with his hands, orange runes spiraling outwards.

“Now, you will go far away, and your differences will be resolved. You _will_ learn of peace.” Tony's world began to dissolve, fading away like so much dust.


	2. Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:I accidentally deleted and had to re-upload this chapter while I was trying to fix an editing mistake; sorry about that. This is long enough after Age of Ultron that Bucky has regained some of his memories, but not all of them. Your comments sustain me. Even if it’s just a “You did this thing well, and this thing badly”, I really appreciate the feedback. Constructive criticism is really helpful, and I won’t get salty if you give me a bad review(as long as you list why). ;)

POV KIRK

Shit. Shit. This was not good, and Jim Kirk regularly dealt with things normal people would consider apocalyptic. 6 extradimensional beings, beaming from God only knows where. The transporter started working, ghosts of people fading into existence. They all looked humanoid so far, so, well, at least there was that. Their arrival was slow. Kirk had time to get a good look at all of them: 5 men, and one woman.

The first looked rather ordinary- dress shirt, suit jacket, slacks. The second man was dressed extremely… patriotically? How do you even describe that? This man’s wardrobe was like someone had taken some kind of body armor and drenched it in freedom. He carried a circular shield, emblazoned with the ever present red and blue stripes, and a white star. The third was the woman. She was wearing a skintight black combat suit, outfitted with more weapons than Kirk thought he’d ever seen on one person. Her shock of bright red hair, pale skin, and facial structure rendered her exotically beautiful, even for a normal human. Her gloves glowed with blue light-some kind of energy weapon? They had to be careful. The fourth man was- holy hell, he was buff; not only that, he was HUGE. He carried a massive hammer, and wore armor; Scandinavian? Kirk wasn’t sure. With an elegant red cape draped about his shoulders, he looked like something from an ancient myth. The fifth was pretty normal in comparison, dressed in dark combat gear with a purple emblem on the front. An advanced bow was on his back, along with a massive quiver of arrows. The last of the men was in some kind of mechanical suit, with ghostly blue light emanating from his chest and hands. The suit had no helmet Kirk could see, but for all he knew that metallic structure could be this man’s body. The potential cyborg spoke first.

“What the hell?” He sounded confused. Very confused. This wasn’t on purpose, then. Well, it could still be on purpose, but they were pretending it wasn’t- oh get to the point Kirk, you’re a starship captain goddamn it, act like one.

“You have been beamed aboard the Starship Enterprise. I am Captain James T. Kirk. Please state your origin and purpose,” he recited, as many times before. The man who looked like his mother had fucked the American flag spoke up next.

“We don’t have one. A purpose, I mean. Someone sent us here against our will. We are the Avengers, and we are…” The man glanced around, looking thoughtful.

“Of the United States of America, officially,” finished the redheaded woman confidently.

“I see,” replied Kirk. He guessed that the blonde specimen of a man was the group’s leader. The woman’s eyes trailed over Kirk and his subordinates. Her face remained an impassive mask as if she was dissecting them with her eyes. Kirk guessed that she was probably in some form of information work- espionage? “We noticed your arrival on routine scans, and intercepted you with our transporter. Otherwise, you would have materialized into empty space.” Most of them visibly paled at that. The redheaded woman did not, although Kirk suspected that this was due to training and not to lack of fear.

“Well, we thank you for your interception. I hadn’t planned on dying today,” the robotic man responded cheerfully.

“I certainly hope not.” Kirk looked over at the four security officers standing to his left. “Escort them to conference room two. I will be there to meet you shortly.” He smiled at their guests/potential intruders; you never could be quite sure. The man who Kirk surmised as their leader’s gaze hardened, if only marginally. He probably noted the command in Kirk’s tone, instead of a question.

“I don’t see why not.” The man gave him a brilliant, and obviously practiced, smile. He was good. Jim nodded at the security guards, and the entourage followed the two who left, with the remaining two taking up the rear.

“Opinions, Mr.Spock?”

“It would appear they are telling the truth, Captain. The probability that they would intentionally beam into open space, or risk interdimensional travel without the knowledge to ensure they weren’t doing so, is extremely low.”Spock responded, logical as always.

“I see.” He pressed the communications system in the wall.

“Captain Kirk to bridge.”

“Lieutenant Uhura here, Sir.”

“Take the ship off alert. The beings appear to have travelled here by mistake, and do not have hostile intentions. Mr. Spock, Bones, and I will follow them to conference room two. I want Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov there as well.” Normally Kirk would never pull that much of the main command structure away, but Sulu and Chekov weren’t even currently on duty. Spock and a few scientists were preparing to beam down to a lifeless planet with breathable atmosphere for a geological survey, so the main crew wasn’t needed.

“Acknowledged, Captain,”Uhura’s voice responded.

“Kirk out.”

“Now that we’re all here, first things first. Let’s exchange names. Before we can start trying to get you back where you came from, we need to know where you came from.” The crew listened in awe while the Avengers told their basic stories. Kirk suspected that their description of Dr.Banner left something out, but he didn’t feel particularly compelled to press them on it. Yet. The crew asked many questions, most of which were answered pretty quickly. Bones spoke up.

“May I have permission to scan you? Thor and Captain Rogers in particular…” Bones sounded skeptical, to say the least.

“An’ aye woul joost _ love _ to take a look at that suit, if that’s possible.” Scotty sounded a tad overwhelmed, and certainly in awe.

“Yes from me,” Captain Rogers replied.

“I would be honored, Doctor McCoy,” Thor replied cheerfully. He seems very trusting, Kirk mused.

“I wouldn’t be against it, as long as I got to see something of the Starship. She’s amazing. We’re nowhere near that kind of-” Tony was interrupted by the sound of the comm on the wall.

“Bridge to Captain.” Kirk walked over to the wall.

“Kirk here.”

“Captain, the transporter seems to be picking up a signal similar to the one we received upon the arrival of the last… group. Shall we attempt to beam them aboard?”

“Yes, I’m on my way to the transporter room right now.” Kirk swiftly turned.

“Scotty, Spock, Bones, with me. I also would like Captain Rogers to join us.” The crew nodded and rushed to leave. The other members of the group looked antsy, particularly Mr.Stark. However, he assumed that they understood that they were at the mercy of the Enterprise, and wouldn’t protest for now. He was right.

As they stepped into the transporter room, four figures began to fade into existence. They appeared slowly again; fading in and out of existence, giving him time to take in the new arrivals.

They looked- by God, they looked even weirder than the last set. Two wore spandex suits that appeared to offer no actual protection whatsoever. One was red and black, with black circles around his eyes; almost like a raccoon. And… wait, what? Were those katanas on his back? Kirk decided to just accept it. That one also appeared to have several guns on him, as well as a small pouch containing who knows what. The next figure was quite small in comparison. His spandex was colored in red and blue, with a black web pattern sprawling across the red parts. A large, black spider was emblazoned across his chest. Kirk noted that neither spandex suit had eyeholes. Rather, they had small, white sections where eyeholes would have been. The eyes of the red and blue one appeared rather complex- possibly lenses?

The next wore something much more practical- it was clearly body armor. He was dressed as… the devil. The devil? It was clearly some imitation of a demon from the Christian Bible. Kirk noted the lack of obvious fatal weapons. But he had some kind of club attached to his side. Speaking of fatal weapons, holy hell. The last guy. He was holding- Jesus, was that a machine gun? His hair was unkempt and shaggy, his corded muscle covered in scars. He wore combat gear, some kind of black vest- kevlar? His left arm appeared to be completely mechanical, comprised of plate metal, and adorned with a red star. As their molecules became finalized, Captain Rogers ran forward.

“Bucky!” he exclaimed, almost palpable hope emanating from him like a beacon. To Kirk’s immense relief, the man lowered the machine gun.

“...Hey.” The raven haired man’s voice was gruff, yet somehow soft.

“How… what? How did you get here?” Rogers asked.

“Well, with our help, of course!” The dude with the katanas chimed in. He bowed to Kirk. “The fabulous Team Red, at your service. Protectors of Mexican food and totally not gay super soldiers everywhere,” he continued. The devil man spoke next. His voice was gruff, deep, and, in Kirk's opinion, overly dramatic.

“What my companion  _ means _ to say is, we’ve been looking for you. Well, he was.” The man dressed like a devil indicated the one with a metal arm by a nod of his head. “We’re just helping out. We weren’t actually supposed to follow him here, but…”

“It didn’t exactly work out that way.” The one who was… interested in spiders interrupted. His voice was- Jesus, how old was this kid? He didn’t even sound like his voice had dropped yet! He couldn't be older than twenty! Shaking away his musings, Kirk spoke.

“I'm Captain James T. Kirk, and you're on the starship Enterprise. Welcome. We’re going to try our best to get you back where you belong.” The spider man winced.

“Yeah, about that.” He glanced around. “How about we talk with everyone else? We need to explain everything.” Kirk glanced at Rogers, who still hadn't said anything. He was staring at the black haired man, his face holding a quality of awe and… hope? There was definitely history here.

“Yeah. Let's go.”

After a brisk walk back to the conference room, the three new strangers introduced themselves. The masked ones used code names instead of their real names, which Kirk thought was odd, but he didn't bother them about it. It's not like if he had their real names he could look them up in any database, or do anything at all with them, really. So he didn't particularly care.

“How did you get here so fast?” Captain Rogers inquired. “You mentioned looking for us, but it's only been an hour or two.”

“It's been a lot longer than that for us.” Sergeant Barnes explained. The Captain blanched at that.

“You mean to say that every hour we spend here is  _ days  _ in our world?” he asked.

“Not quite, my star spangled compadre. Actually, no time will pass there at all from now on. Not until we get back, anyways. Plot convenience, and all that. If time were passing, you'd get all panicky and wouldn't be able to have fun.” Deadpool babbled. Kirk looked around, and everyone looked as confused as he felt. Except Widow; her face was the same emotionless mask as always. Kirk felt gratified by this. Sergeant Barnes just continued glaring at him.

“Let me explain, since apparently everyone else is incompetent,” he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would appreciate some feedback! Would you guys rather read more backstory/Team Red shenanigans(there's quite a story there), or would you rather I paraphrase it and hurry along to the rest of the fic? I read and appreciate every comment and kudos. :)


	3. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really really short, only because I wanted to write it so that it switches POV every chapter. Chapter 4 should be out tomorrow, and Chapter 5 might be out as early as Sunday. I’ve been writing a lot, at least 1000 words a day. I don’t know how this even happened, how is this my life.

Bucky couldn't always ignore anything having to do with Tony Stark. The guilt weighing on him reached a nearly unbearable point whenever he saw his face; the features he shared with Howard. With Maria. He felt sick with it.

But no, today he could not ignore Tony Stark. He could only stare at the screen in disbelief as the billionaire began to sway. A ring of orange sparks expanded behind him, revealing a mysterious robed figure. The figure caught the man just as he fell, and pulled him through the rust colored portal before anyone could react, and the gateway closed behind them. There were a few tense seconds; the kind of time that seemed to stretch forever, taut as a bowstring, until it snapped. And snap it did.

The crowd erupted into gasps, screams, and shouts, just as the camera cut away to a news anchor.

“We still don't know what has happened to billionaire Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. No sightings of any of the Avengers have surfaced, nor information on the unnamed individual who kidnapped them. The U.N. has made a statement; the signing of the Sokovia accords will be delayed for two months, or until the Avengers return. If you have any information, please contact-” Bucky walked away from the public TV. Steve was gone. Steve. He didn’t know why that made him scared. He didn't remember the last time he felt fear- it was nearly foreign to him. Bucky found that he hated it.

He had to do… something. Something. What could he do? He couldn't just continue wandering the streets of Romania like a stray dog. New York. That's where the Avengers stayed; if he found a clue, he'd find it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments. Please. I thrive on them.


	4. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: In my fic, Daredevil and Peter are bros. When Matt was still running around looking like Wesley from The Princess Bride, Peter was like 18(He’s 19 now, Wade is 24). Matt became like a mentor figure to him, and taught him how to deal with his stronger senses. Also, Wade and Peter are established relationship, long term boyfriends. They started dating as Peter and Wade, while Wade was becoming a reformed!Deadpool, trying to be more of a hero.  
> I forgot to mention that the parentheses are Deadpool's boxes. [This is yellow talking.] {This is white talking.}

Deadpool hummed as he sauntered through the streets of Hell’s Kitchen. Normally he steered clear of the area and it's resident Devil, but Spidey was there!

[So are we going with the Netflix version or...?]

{Dude, literally no one liked that movie. It was awful.}

[Our Hawkeye is the comic version. This guy could be too.]

“Guys, shut up about the Devil!” Deadpool whined. “We're gonna go see Spidey~!”

[And Daredevil.] Wade pouted.

“Spoilsport,” he grumbled. Deadpool figured Peter and Daredevil were probably on a roof somewhere. What was it with superheroes and roofs? The ground was so much better. You couldn't fall off the ground. Wade continued to muse as he climbed his way up a fire escape. He glanced around, and saw a flash of red about three blocks away.

[There's Petey!]

{God, he's hot.}

[He's too good for us.] Wade concurred.

“Hey Evel Knievel, I want my spider back,” he announced. They were supposed to be done ages ago. Okay, like, five minutes, but still. Wade watched as Daredevil and Peter darted across the roofs of the sprawling cityscape. He wished he could parkour like that. Last time Daredevil grudgingly agreed to let Deadpool come with them, he fell too many times. Reeeeally freaked out some civilians when he broke his neck and both legs. Since then, he wasn't allowed to go with them on patrol.

“Spidey!” Wade crowed.

“Hey, Wade.” Peter was grinning under his suit. When in costume, they usually tried to keep their relationship secret. Wade had shamelessly flirted with Peter while he was interning at Stark Industries, when Wade was trying to become a hero. They didn't want Stark to put two and two together, and discover Peter's secret identity. Daredevil, however, already knew they were dating. He figured it out the first time he saw them together, and told them to ‘Get a room, your heartbeats are absolutely sickening.’ Wade was pretty sure Daredevil acted a lot older than he was; it seemed like he was maybe…early thirties?

[Depends on how much the author fucked with the timeline.]

{Technically all of Daredevil finishes before Civil War, according to the wiki.}

[How old is he though?]

{Charlie Cox is thirty-four.}

[Ben Affleck was thirty.] Wade ignored the boxes ever-constant chatter.

“So, heard anything about our favorite we're-cooler-than-you-because-we’re-official-heroes club?” Wade asked. Petey looked thoughtful.

“Yeah, actually. A man approached us while we were patrolling. We actually think we know who took them, or at least who he's affiliated with.”

“Ooohh, who? Please tell me it's mutants. I never get to talk to mutants. Them and their stupid exclusive mutant cities,” Wade babbled. Petey gave him an endearing look.

“You're gonna be so excited.” Peter paused for dramatic effect. “Sorcerers.”

“Harry Potter grabbed Optimus Prime off of live tv?”

“Not quite. Apparently, they're based in a place called Kamar-Taj in Kathmandu. I have directions. The man who approached us said that these ‘sorcerers’ helped him once, and he doubted that they were the ones who took them, but it was definitely a magic user.”

“Are we really going with magic?” Daredevil questioned.

“It's more than anyone had before. And I don't know how to describe what I saw as anything  _ but _ magic,” Peter responded. Suddenly, Daredevil stiffened.

“We're being watched,” he growled out. “He has several weapons, but none drawn. I don't know the type, but all stronger than is legal. He's highly trained. He was regulating his heartbeat so well and slowly I assumed he was asleep. I think he has a metal arm.” His voice was urgent and quiet, barely above a whisper.

“Where?”

“2 o’clock. Pressed against the lip of the roof.”

“I'll go greet him!” Deadpool exclaimed.

“Not necessary,” a voice called out. The man stood up, and Peter and Wade both inhaled sharply.

“Who are you?” Peter questioned.

“Someone who’s looking for them too,” The man evaded.

“Why?” Daredevil growled.

“...I don’t really know that myself.” Peter’s eyes widened in realization. Wade didn’t really know why, but he could see the gears turning in his boyfriend’s mind.

“Well then, how about a team-up?” If Wade could see through masks, he was sure that Daredevil would be giving him an incredulous glare. “I can get us to Kathmandu. I’ve got a few contacts.”

“...I work alone,” he stated.

“How are you going to find Kamar-Taj, then?” The man was silent.

“Fine,” he responded.

“Okay, how about you meet us at my buddy’s warehouse, tonight at ten?” Daredevil looked astonished, but remained silent, which brought Wade endless satisfaction. The warehouse owner wasn’t exactly a buddy, but Wade knew that that’s where he kept his private plane. The man nodded in assent, and Wade gave him the address. He dropped off the roof.

[How overly dramatic.]

{Like you’re one to talk.}

[Touch é .]

“Deadpool, what the hell?” Daredevil asked as soon as the man was out of earshot.

“Daredevil, wait,” Peter began. He looked at Wade. “Did you recognize him?”

“No, but you did,” Wade responded.

“I don’t know how, but that’s James Buchanan Barnes. That’s  _ the  _ Bucky.”

“Woah woah woah,  _ Captain America’s  _ sidekick? That was Captain America’s sidekick? I think I might have just had a major fangirl moment,” Wade squealed.

“How the hell is he alive?” Daredevil asked.

“I don’t know, but he is. That’s him.” Peter responded.

“Well, I kinda gotta come clean here. I think I do recognize him, but not as Bucky,” Wade admitted. “I mean, I’ve only heard stories about the guy. I didn’t realize until just now, the dude’s basically some kind of fucked-up fairytale,” Wade continued. “Have you ever heard of the Winter Soldier?” Daredevil recoiled minutely, barely visible in the dark.

“You’re right. But how can he be both James Barnes and The Winter Soldier?” Daredevil said.

[Wow, this actually makes sense.]

{Now that’s some backstory.}

“Hey, can someone fill me in here? I have no idea what’s going on,” Peter questioned. The two filled him in.

“...Jesus. So we’re guessing he was brainwashed but escaped? This is dangerous, Wade. How do we know-” Peter started.

“I’m dangerous too,” Wade interrupted.

“That’s different. You wouldn’t-”

“How do you know that? You gave me a second chance, and I was just as bad, if not worse than he is.” Peter was silent. “And we really do need to find the Avengers. Soon. We should do this, and we could really use his help,” Wade finished.

[Wow, eloquent.]

{We’re just special like that.}

“If we’re all in agreement, let’s get this show on the road,” Daredevil decided.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Peter said. “See you at ten?” The vigilante’s only response was a nod.

 

...

 

“What the HELL, Deadpool!” Daredevil screamed as they barrelled into the plane.

“Hey, I didn’t expect the place to be guarded. Not my fault  _ someone _ ” Wade indicated Bucky with a head tilt. “Couldn’t stay silent.”

“He probably wasn’t expecting ARMED GUARDS, Deadpool!” Daredevil  exclaimed. This was the most emotional Wade had ever seen him.

“Fair. Sooo… do any of you know how to fly this thing?” he asked.

“We’re going to die,” Peter stated.

“I can,” Barnes spoke up.

“Well, be my guest!” Deadpool smiled.

[Hey, that’s a stroke of luck.]

{We could probably figure it out. Or Peter. Peter’s smart like that.}

“Yeah, he is.”

“What?” Daredevil asked.

“Nothing!” Wade chirped back. “Better buckle up, horns. It’s gonna be a wild ride!”


	5. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot, plot, plot. Five chapters in, and finally almost done with the setup. Maybe I should have gone with the generic "Hehe Loki did it lol," plot so many Avengers fanfictions fall prey to, instead of writing up a complex backstory. Ah, well. Remember to kudos and comment! It seriously means so much to me to see that people like this fic; I get so excited whenever I check and see a change!

POV PETER

They stood before the door of Kamar-Taj, a large, temple-like, building.

“So what do we do? Is this, like, a ‘they know we’re here with their super special magical powers,’” Deadpool airquoted. “Dealio, or…” Peter just knocked on the door.

“We’re looking for our friends,” he announced. Not that Peter considered himself friends of the Avengers. He didn’t actually know them. I mean, they’d teamed up a few times when they got in a fight around Queens? Does that count as being friends? Probably not. Peter figured that what the sorcerers didn’t know couldn’t hurt them. A shortish dude wearing a robe opened the door, and looked them over. Then, he slammed it in their faces.

“Dude, really? Not even a ‘just a moment, I have to consult with my overlord? Whoever your Dumbledore is, anyways. I expected at least some courtesy, even-” Deadpool was interrupted by the door opening again. That was fast. The short man opened the door.

“Come,” he barked, and led them inside. He took them to a large, open chamber of the temple. A latticed ceiling arched above a simple tile flooring. A woman stood before them. She was completely bald. Peter wondered if her hair fell out from some spell gone amok or something. Nah, she probably just shaved it. She was, like, a monk, right?

“Greetings. I am the Ancient One,” she spoke. Peter thought that was a stupid title. Maybe it was a mantle? The woman before him couldn’t be much older than sixty.

“We need to know who abducted the Avengers. We need to know why. We know that they are associated with you,” Bucky demanded, straight to the point.

“His name is Alte, and he is… misguided,” The Ancient One responded. “When I was young, he was raised here.”

“Wait, so he’s, what, forty? He looks younger than that,” Peter commented. The Ancient One raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, an expression of mirth settling onto her face.

“I know not his age, but I am much older than I look. Hundreds of years older, in fact,” she revealed. Oh. Peter guessed that title did make sense, then.

“Wait, so you’ve got some eternal youth shit goin on then? What’s the price? Stuff like that always has a catch, just ask my face. But your face looks nice. Well, like, a sixty year-old nice. Much better than mine, anyways,” Deadpool babbled. The Ancient One raised her eyebrows in shock, but quickly composed herself. Otherwise, she ignored him.

“Alte was born sometime in Earth’s pre-history; it’s impossible to tell exactly when. At this time, an alien race came to earth, to attempt to modify some of humanity for their own purposes,” The Ancient One explained. “You may know these beings as the Kree. They generally chose warriors; few else could survive their experiments. From what I understand, Alte was meant to be a control. A mere child, to see what the effects of their process would be on one so young. It… backfired. Something about his genetics was perfectly suited to the Kree DNA, providing him with an incredible ability.” She paused, seemingly only for dramatic effect. Peter thought this was stupid. “Temporal control. The only issue was: he could not control it. He began jumping from year to year: afraid, confused, and alone. Our sorcerers found him. Helped him. They taught him english, the basics of sorcery, and how to control his powers. I thought they had taught him when to use them,” The Ancient One concluded.

“So, how do we find him?” Bucky asked. The ‘and destroy him’ was pretty implied by his tone, but Peter decided not to dwell too heavily on that.

“There is… a method of calling a sorcerer. However, there is no guarantee that he would answer it. The preparation of it is difficult, but we have already long since begun. We, too, search for answers. Such an extreme disruption of time is a grave offense.”

“How long until it’s ready?” Daredevil asked. Peter realized with a start that Daredevil was nervous. Well, that’s a first. He was probably worried about getting back to Hell’s Kitchen. Daredevil really was concerned about those, like, 10 city blocks. Okay, it was a lot more than 10 blocks. Probably like one hundred, but that was still really small, considering. Peter pulled himself out of his internal rant, and back into reality.

“Actually, your timing was impeccable. We were just about to begin,” The Ancient One replied. “Come.” The motley group followed her through a sprawling system of hallways and antechambers. Peter noted that Wade was skipping, guns clinking together like a normal person’s keychain would. God, his boyfriend was an idiot. His idiot, though. He suddenly noticed that the clinking had stopped, and slid to a halt. One of the sorcerers was looking at him strangely. Shit. Apparently he couldn’t notice simple things when thinking about Wade, like the fact that they had arrived to a new chamber. He didn’t know what he had been expecting when The Ancient One mentioned a ‘method’ but this wasn’t it.

There were only a few other people in the room. The walls were bare. Light filtered down through a small skylight, illuminating the dust drifting about the small room. A single pillow rested in the center of… wow. It looked almost like an impossibly intricate doily; a spirograph of powdery lines, displaying in a kaleidoscope of color. It moved slowly, undulating in an undecipherable pattern. The Ancient One nodded at the other sorcerers in the room, and they departed.

“You may stay, if only because I do not wish to force you to leave. Your motives are pure, and you have as much right to answers as any other,” She announced, gracefully lowering herself onto the pillow.

“Thank you, Ancient One,” Daredevil responded, clearly having the manners the rest of them lacked. Actually, Peter noted, Wade has been incredibly quiet. He was proud of him. Peter knew how hard it could be for the merc turned hero to not voice the boxes roiling in his head. 

The Ancient One did several complicated hand gestures. Peter watched, enraptured, as runes spiraled out from them, leaving trails of magic in their wake. It couldn’t really be magic, right? There had to be some explanation. But if there was, Peter could not find it.

“Alte, I call to thee,” she spoke, her words echoing about the empty space. Mere seconds after she spoke, a portal began to form. The Ancient One waved her hands, dispersing the magic. The circle, if you could call it that, stopped moving, reverting to what Peter assumed to be its inert state. The figure the world had watched abduct the Avengers stepped through, bare feet padding into the room. He slowly glanced around. His eyes lingered on Bucky. Curiosity-and was that satisfaction? curled across his features.

“Ah, Ancient One. It has been a long time indeed, old friend,” he said.

“Do not presume that you retain my friendship,” she shot back. Her voice was steel. “Why have you done this, Alte? You know of the grave consequences manipulating key events can have.”

“Indeed. And yet, I have done so in spite of that,” he responded. There were a few moments where no one spoke.

“Explain,” she demanded, her voice cutting through the silence like a sharp knife.

“The war I have prevented would have cost this world many lives.”

“So you find it reasonable to make our decisions for us?” Daredevil spat. Alte scoffed.

“Do not try to argue decisions based on reasoning that is beyond your understanding.”

“How about you try to make us understand?” Peter ventured. Alte cocked his head, considering.

“Very well. I see no harm in it,” he acquiesced. “I have not killed them. I merely deposited them somewhere else.”

“What? They’re people, not objects. You can’t just-” Matt began.

“I could, and did.” Alte interjected with a glare. “I put them into a different dimension until they can… resolve their differences. They are very much alive, and will continue to stay that way.”

“But what about here? Like it or not, this world needs the Avengers.”

“I had planned for that. My original plan was to transport them back to two weeks ago, right after I took them. However, other events caused me to… reconsider.” Alte gave Bucky an appraising look, then switched his analytical gaze to the rest of the heroes.

“Look, bud, the author really wants to get on with the story here. You’ve established your crypticism, now get to the point,” Wade moaned. What the fuck Wade, Peter thought quietly. You can’t just- Wade. Goddamnit Wade. Alte looked taken aback. Hey, kudos to Wade for at least finally getting him to show some real emotion.

“Right… well. Currently, I believe that I need to send you after your compatriots, so that the flow of time is satisfied,” Alte explained. What did that even mean? Peter didn’t know.

“You want to send us after them?” Peter asked.

“Yes. Rather, I have to. If I don’t I could doom this timeline to a horrible fate,” Alte answered.

“Do you possess the power to bring ten people through time, Alte?” The Ancient One demurred.

“I do believe myself capable of this task. Otherwise, I would not request this of you.”

“I’ll do it,” Bucky announced.

“Me too,” Peter agreed.

“Wherever Spidey goes, I go,” Wade chirped. Peter smiled at him through the mask- he knew that Wade could tell. After a pause, Daredevil spoke up.

“What are you getting me into…” he sighed. “Fine, I’ll go. But if I die, I’m blaming you,” he deadpanned. Aww thanks Daredevil. That’s basically like him saying he loves you, or something equally sappy.

“I do not approve.” The Ancient One spoke up. “However, I understand the necessity. Alte, I leave this in your hands.” Alte responded with a soft smile and a wave of his hand, and Peter’s world began to fade.

...

Unbeknownst to Peter, a conversation happened after the heroes departed.

“It was nice seeing you, old friend,” Alte began.

“...Be careful,” The Ancient One murmured.

“I fear that is simply impossible.” His voice broke. “I hope to meet you once again in the afterlife, Yao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ancient One’s real name is Yao, in Earth-616. He’s a dude in that one, but apparently Yao is usually a girl’s name. Also, Hell’s Kitchen is exactly 103 blocks, depending on what you count as a block. I counted. I adore comments. Next chapter is when most of the Star Trek/Marvel interaction starts, so stay tuned~


End file.
